YuGiOh Gx: The Endless Dream of a New Era
by Hidro The Exiled Memory
Summary: 40 years after the anime OC Fic...within time a new era at duel academy begins new duelist come to find a way to acomplish their own dreams but life is a battleground where dreams collide so go foward to realize your dreams and even if you have to...


Ok i Don't do much of disclaimer because in my country it's just not necesary but since Im suppose this story is going to be read by more people than just from my country so be it.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

so that's it

Chapter1: Here comes Zack

**Kaiba Corp tower first… then duel academy awaits me´´**

The voice of 15 years old boy came. The guy himself didn't look extraordinary it looks like any other boy who could go to duel academy test although his red hair always was pass his shoulders this time he wanted to keep it under a black cap but either way some strands of red hair kept his right eyed hidden for view his left eye however was a weird kind of greenish tone.A Pair of white earphones was on his neck .white T shirt and some black pants with his black runners was his vestment that day but most importantly was the duel disk attach to his right arm. Today he was trying for duel academy.

**Zack Oni-sama…**

The red head teenager better known as Zack turned around to see a little girl of no more than 10 years with black hair came running to his side.

**Mimi-san what are you doing here?**

The girl in question was nervous to say what she came to said. But it would be the last time she could see him. She knows that despite everything he was going to enter duel academy.

**Coming to wish you luck Oni-sama**

Zack was adopted and was proud of having a foster family that were so nice with him and even thought at the beginning When he was a little reluctant to say something to his new family, he was bound to cherish his it with all his being.

**Geez thanks mimi-san…but could you please drop that Sama thing…?**

The girl closed her eyes trying to look thoughtfully…but then when she began to giggle Zack couldn't help but smile

**If you drop that san thing is ok with me**.

He saw her for a last time before saying

**We have a deal then…Mimi… take care**

Then he turns around and entered the dome.

* * *

**So here says that the written test will be in the room**…-

However his thoughts were interrupted because he bump into someone

**I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…**

He glances at whoever he has sent to floor. It was a girl, the girl has brown hair was kept into a messy ponytail while her whole body was snow like color her eyes were a light shade of blue. She was wearing a plain white blouse and a blue long skirt a necklace of a moon was on her neck just a little above was a little tattoo of the same moon but aside for that a duel disk was attach to her left arm and on the floor was the same paper that Zack has.

**No…it's ok**-the girl said while looking down at the fallen paper

The girl got up as if nothing happened and then out of nothing she flash him the most toothy grin he has ever seeing.

**Are you here for the test to enter the academy!!…yes of course you are you have a duel disk!!…you where coming for that way to this way didn't you!!**

Now, Zack wasn't the most serious guy you would ever encounter but he wasn't the most cheerful either so this explains why he pushes her almost at the point of making her fall again.

**Hey take it easy …are you high on sugar or something!!**

The girl then looks at him with an apologetic smile

**Sorry…about that I'm a little cheerful sometimes you now….by the way my name is Rika Kusaka…**

Zack sigh but smile as well

**Oh well…it's ok you I guess this thing about the academy has everyone excited…but you know we should hurry up or we gonna lost the test.**

**Ok.**

Even though they did get lost twice in the giant tower they manage to find the place just in time, they sit on different sides while doing it. Inside the test had been made in total silence, Zack has finished after 1 hour the test wasn't that challenging but without any doubt it was long, now the challenging part would be taking part in another half of a hour right after the written test and so he now has to wait for another 30 minutes for the exam to be over, he was boring so during the rest of the time he begin to watch the people in the room first his eyes laid upon that girl Rika he has met before the test, it seems that she was fighting a lost battle since she was tapping her pencil so much that Zack thought that the pencil would broke the desk were she was working, then his eyes lay upon a guy with blonde hair who has also finished the test and now was shuffling his deck then out of nowhere that guy turn around to meet his eyes giving him a little smile that make Zack smile back at him, then Zack turned around and he begin to copy that blonde guy.

* * *

**Oh…god that test was so annoying…**

Zack sighed because he was once again is stuck with Rika who was babbling about the previous exam.

**It wasn't annoying-** Zack complain at the brunette who was sitting next to him-**it was just too long.**

Rika in turn just let out a screeching sound that make Zack shiver.

Zack was waiting for his turn for dueling his number was 25 and was having his test in duel arena number 4, so far it has past 23 aspirants to be students of the academy from which only 10 students has passed the field test it seems that duel academy would be a funny place if they had only admit such as skilled persons to form part of the school. Now duel 23 has ended in victory for the almost student of duel academy now duel 24 was going to start and displaying on a big screen was the name of the aspirant.

**Kagura Minato.**

A blonde guy entered the duel arena, the same guy who has smile to Zack…now Zack would see how skilled that guy could be:

**Kagura Minato I'm professor Isshin and I am the one you would face…**

A black headed teacher with a blue outfit was face with face with the blonde guy who smile at him

**Well then this should be easy-** Minato respond while his duel disk activated instantly

**_Duel_**

_(Minato: 4000 LP)_

_(Isshin: 4000LP)_

Minato's turn

**I begin –**Minato said while taking his sixth card from his deck- **I summoned Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode (ATK1900/DEF1700)**

A black haze surround the field while the cultist mage appear on the field

**Now I activated double summon that allows me to normal summoned twice this turn so I can set a monster in defense position to finished my turn I set two cards on the field and since double summon is a spell card my monster gets a spell counter, turn end.**

Isshin's turn

Draw

**I activate the spell card… card destruction now we both have to discard our hand and then take the same number of cards from our deck**.- Bout Isshin and Minato discard every card in their hands hand then draw again in case of Isshin five and with Minato one.

**Since you activated a spell card my monster gains another spell counter-**Minato said while drawing his second card.

**Yes but unfortunately I discard Sillva Warlord of the dark world so I can special summoned him to the field (ATK2300/DEF1400)-**said Isshin who was being confident about his skills maybe to much.

A devil with two sharp blades added to each side of it claws appear looking rather menacing at the cultist magician but as soon as the monster appear has been gone in a endless hole.

**I had predicted that-**Minato bark as if he were a dog thing that make every spectator to jump in surprise at the changing attitude of the apparently calm boy…- **I activate my trap card…Bottomless trap hole which allows me to remove from the play the monster you just summoned.**

The teacher glared at the prospect before his face became one more understandable.

**Now I summon Maiden of Macabre in attack mode…and every time my maiden destroys a monster gets a spell counter and for each one my monster got 200 attack points stronger (ATK1700/DEF0).**

Minato was unimpressed.

**Now Maiden of Macabre destroy his face down monster-** professor Isshin command his monster and with a single move the scythe of his monster appear at the other side of the field slashing the representation of the face down monster which result to be apprentice magician (ATK400/DEF800)

**Thanks for pummeling my monster because my apprentice has a special effect that allows me to put a spell counter in one monster so my Skilled Dark Magician has now 3 counter and also thanks to my apprentice I can set another spellcaster monster on my field well I can do that only if the monster is level 2 or lower**-Minato barked again while setting his monster on the field.

I place three card face down and I end my turn-professor Isshin said while sweating this guy has been one step forward of him since the beginning of the duel.

**Not so fast since is the end of your turn I activate my second trap call of the haunted thanks to this card I special summon my silent magician Lvl 4 to the field(ATK1000/DEF1000).**

A little magician with white vestments appears on the field looking prepared for the battle.

Minato's turn

**I draw**

**Oh that right my monster gets stronger every time you draw a card 500 attack points to be precisely (Silent Magician Level 4 ATK1000/DEF1000) -Minato said now with a calmer voice-Now I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity. this card give us the chance to draw until having six cards in our hands making my monster stronger (Silent Magician Level 4 ATK3000/DEF1000) and now I activate Treasure of Slashing Life and now I can draw five more cards but unfortunately five turn later all my hand goes to the graveyard…it doesn't matter tough this duel ends this turn and all begin this I activate the effect of my Skilled Dark Magician by tribute him with 3 spell counters I can special summon the legendary Dark magician(ATK25000/DEF2100).**

Out of nowhere a black haze surround all the field while the legendary spellcaster appear surrounded of a black light.

**I activate the spell card double spell that allows me to take card destruction from your graveyard at the cost of two spell cards so I activate again card destruction so now we draw again that means my silent magician is stronger now.**

**Now my next step is to exchange my silent magician level 4 for his power up versionThe silent magician level 8 (ATK3500/DEF1000).**

The little white mage in front of him was surrounded in a pillar of light and when it was over a tall magician with a dangerous expression in his face was on the field.

**Now I activate the card graceful charity with this I draw 3 card and I have to discard 2 but well with 9 cards in my hand it isn't too hard to say good bye to some of them**—Minato take two cards from his ten and then before sending them to the graveyard he show them to professor Isshin.

**T…Two dark magicians what are you planning-**Isshin was fearing the worst

**To summon my best monsters professor… now I play the spell card tribute to the light and darkness that works sacrificing my dark magician so I can special summon my Black Magician of Chaos-**there was no doubt about it Minato would win that turn

In a fact of seconds from the representation of the card appear a beam of light and another one of darkness that dragged the dark magician who seconds later change his form for the one of the most powerful spellcaster (Black Magician of Chaos ATK2800/DEF2300).

**Now I Activate Monster Reborn so I can make my Dark Magician (ATK25000/DEF2100) return from the graveyard now to finished my summon I sacrifice my face down monster on the field to summon my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode (ATK2000/DEF1700) and since there are two Dark Magicians in my graveyard she gains another 600 attack points.**

**Now before I attack I activate the spell card dark magic attack with this card activate and a dark magician on the field I can destroy every face down trap or spell card on the field so do it know my dark magician.**

Dark magician jump high in the sky while his staff glow darker each time more powerful and so when the staff became totally dark the monster release all its energy destroying each card on professor Isshin side of the field.

**Now Dark Magician girl destroy her Maiden of Macabre with dark magic attack**

Dark magician girl obey without a second thought she throw a dark energy ball at the monster in question shattered it and making the rest of the sphere to hit the professor reducing his life points

_(Isshin: 4000-7003300 LP)_

_(Minato: 4000LP)_

**Now attack my two monsters with dark magic attack and white thunderous spell-**Minato commanded in now a total calm voice while his monsters reduce every life points left of the professor.

_(Isshin: 3300-2800500 LP, 500-3500)_

_(Minato: 4000 LP)_

_Passed_

Rika who has seen the entire duel was amaze. That guy has passed the practical exam and on his second turn. Now it was Zack turn's for the exam so she was sure to try and remember of that

**Finally it's your turn Zack… Zack…where are you?**

* * *

**Now it's our turn please don't fail me my friends…**

Zack was currently down almost entering the duel arena number 4, while he was entering the blonde guy knows as Minato Kagura was exit the arena.

**Hey great duel…-**Zack congratulate Minato while outstretching his hand

**Geez it was nothing really I was just lucky if he hadn't use his card destruction maybe things would be different…by the way the name is Minato-**Minato said while shaking hands with Zack

**Zack's the name and this is my game…well time for me to be going see you at the academy…**

Without a second thought Zack has enter the arena and soon is rival has entered the arena as well.

To his surprise his rival was a young lady she could be at least at her twenty's just maybe twenty one or two long blonde hair and piercing green eyes so deep that he couldn't help but feel as if he was haunted for a predator.

**Good morning mister… Here says Zack…Kisaragi are you American or something …?**

However even if her gaze was so intimidating, her voice just sounds like a bell it was something really hard to believe for the red head.

**I…Um…really don't know I mean I know I don't look to Japanese but...a forget it I want to duel right now…-**even if Zack face gives a little sadden expression it was quickly replace with lots of enthusiasm and joy.

**Um… ok… mister Zack I'm Lucrecia of Versailles I came from London to be a teacher in this academy since 2 years ago now enough about talking lets duel…**

**_Duel_**

_(Lucrecia: 4000 LP)_

_(Zack: 4000 LP)_

**You begin Zack the students are always first-**Lucrecia indicated

**A pleasure-**Zack draws his sixth card from his deck

Zack's turn

**And let me Begin with Arkasha Maiden in defense mode (ATK1200/DEF1700)**

A blue headed lady with a Black and White dress holding a shield in front of her appears in a shower of white lights.

**And then I let a facedown card**

**My turn ends.**

Lucrecia's turn

**I draw**

Lucrecia draw her sixth card

**And I activated ancient rules so now I can summoned a monster level 6 or higher without sacrifice a now I summon tyrant dragon in attack mode (ATK2900/DEF2500)**

A giant bizarre dragon appear breathing fire, making the blue headed lady shiver

**Now I activate the spell card foolish burial and from my deck send to the graveyard my darkblaze dragon (ATK1200/DEF1000)**

**Now my tyrant dragon can attack your monster go…firestorm!!-**Lucrecia commanded her monster.

The vicious dragon begins flying higher and higher from the floor and before Zack could see something his monster was hit with a tempest of fire that shattered his shield and then pulverized the poor maiden also making his black cap to fly away making his red hair fall like he always was use to.

**And if this monster successfully destroys another one it can attack once more- Lucrecia said with a smirk on her face.**

**Sorry ain't happening …**

**What….? What… is happening with my monster –** Lucrecia stood in awe as his monster gets forcefully in all four.

Zack's face now has the most satisfactory smirk while a trap card was reveal face up showing the same monster she has destroy holding a flower to an armed knight

**But this is impossible my monster is unaffected by trap cards…-** Lucrecia's voice seems to be full of anger that guy has to be cheating.

**But sensei my trap wasn't the one that put your monster in defense position but it was my monster…-**the smirk on Zack's face if possible was bigger- **if you destroy my maiden in battle I can change the position of the monster that destroy her and as a bonus that monster cannot change its position during the next 3 turns.**

**And talking about that my trap card Arkasha offering allows me to add a card with Arkasha from my deck to my hand only if a monster with Arkasha has been destroy this turn. So I get to add from my deck my Arkasha Giant Wolf (ATK1800/DEF1300) well there is a side effect and you have to draw one card.**

Lucrecia draw her card.

Lucrecia saw something weird about those cards but dismiss it.

**Now I activate Monster Reborn …thanks for the card by the way…I now summon my Dark Blaze dragon in attack mode. Since he was special summon from my graveyard it doubles it's attack and defense (ATK2400/DEF2000)**

**Now I end my turn.**

Zack turn

**I draw…-** exclaim Zack

His face suddenly became brighter making realize Lucrecia that it was a bad idea to let two monsters on the field without a proper backup.

**Oh yeah!! Here it's the bang I was wanting for!! …but first I activate the spell card Arkasha Revival with this spell card my maiden can come to the field again… come fort Arkasha Maiden…(ATK1200/DEF1700)**

The blue headed maiden appears on the field again looking tired and a little scared…

**Don't worry my friend this time help is coming…-**Zack said to the holographic Maiden who in turn give him sweet smile…

**Ok now I play the spell card Arkasha Arts with this I can return my Arkasha maiden and my Arkasha giant wolf to my deck to bring a fusion with Arkasha on its name…so say hello to my new monster.**

**Arkasha Empress of the beasts… (ATK2600/DEF2300)**

A totally gray Giant wolf appear in a fearsome entrance with a howl that make every person in that was seeing the duel covered their ears at the strength of the sound. While on its back a big golden throne was held and a version a little bit older than the maiden Zack has summoned was sitting holding a sword with her.

**Guess this is bad news for my monsters…-**Lucrecia was even scared by the monster she was facing although tyrant dragon was stronger it didn't help to much the fact that he was held on defense position while her Dark Blaze Dragon was defenseless.

**Believe me teacher is getting worse that you think…. Now time to summon my signature card let me introduce to you my Arkasha Knight in attack mode (ATK1700/DEF1500)**

The hologram of a sky full of cloud appears ready. Striking the floor with one thunder after another one and after a minute or so a white haired man appear holding a broken sword and a shattered shield his armor was broken also, and on his red eyes was the most cold glare you would ever see on your life.

**You see Arkasha knight can't be special summoned except if there is a monster with 2500 attack point on my field like my Arkasha Empress of the beasts in here…**

**Wait a minute that little attack for a level 10 monster now tell me his real effect-**Lucrecia said skeptical while she was suppressing the urge to yelp at the new monster on the field…

**Easy I'm going to explain that right now sensei…-**Zack exclaim while looking around for his cap-**now my monster get 800 attacks points for every card in my graveyard with Arkasha on its name so far I got 3 so those are 2400 attack points well earn (ATK4100/DEF1500) and also by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard my monster gets the ability of another card on the field until the end phase…**

**S…So that…wait…that's impossible you can't…**

**Yes I can and I will do so…by sending Arkasha Empire to my graveyard I get to borrow your tyrant dragon special effect…**

Zack monster begin to shine in a golden light while in the back of said monster a pair of black dragon wings appeared.

**And since I had sent a card with Arkasha in its name to the graveyard my monster gets even stronger… (ATK4900/DEF1500) now let's end this empress destroy her tyrant dragon with mighty roar…**

(**Tyrant Dragon DEF 2500)**

**(Arkasha Empress of the beasts ATK 2600)**

The air was getting hotter and hotter while the floor begin to tremble and then the monster unleash the most powerful roar was ear from everyone at the tower of Kaiba Corp making the great dragon stumble from its defense position and then a sword out of nothing shattered the hologram.

**Now it is time to face reality my knight use shining truth…**

The Arkasha knight glide on the floors fast, his broken sword contacting with the floor making it change its color for the friction and with rapid movement of it passing through the black dragon who was burned into ashes

_(Lucrecia: 4000-25001500LP)_

**IT'S OVER!!**

And with a final slash from the Arkasha knight that Lucrecia received at full her life points became 0.

_Passed_

A small smile was planted in the face of Lucrecia of Versailles…

**You say…Zack's your name right**

At this Zack react by the fact that he just have done the same thing as Minato

**Yes Sensei**

Lucrecia smile was bigger now

**Then… it would be an honor to teach such as skillful boy as you**

**Yes Sensei**

* * *

**ZACK YOU MADE IT!!**

Came the hyper and loud voice of Rika…While with a rush of agility launch herself to him in a break bone hug

**W…WHAT GET OFF ME RIKA!!**

Then out of nowhere a clapping noise was ear by the two of them.

**So you didn't want to fall behind…-**came calm voice of Minato Kagura while his clapping came to a stop

**What can I say… it was just luck that my Arkasha knight came with my draw.**

Then Rika spoke again

**Zack…that guy…**

Upon noticing that Rika really didn't know who he was Zack introduce both of them

**Oh right… Rika this is Minato Kagura…and Minato this is Rika... Rika Kusaka**

Rika became serious but nevertheless a smile was on her face

**Yeah I know who that guy is. He is the other one who passed the exam on his second turn**

Minato in exchange just smile at her introducing himself

**Minato…Kagura at your service**

Then the smile on Rika's face disappeared and in place another one of determination was being seen.

**So I shouldn't fall behind now… I'm gonna entered Duel Academy like you guys.**

**Kisaragi…**

There was a voice calling to Zack he in respond turn around to see who might that be.

**Versailles-Sensei!?**

In front of him Lucrecia of Versailles was standing

**Indeed…I was exiting the arena when I see that you have forgotten this…**

She uncrossed her arms revealing the black cap Zack.

**My…cap… o geez I guess I have forgotten it with all the excitement…HeHeHe…**

Lucrecia sigh before smiling again

**It seems you are a little careless when you're not in a duel**

Zack seems uneasy

**HeHe…sorry about that Sensei**

Lucrecia once again sigh…

**Why am I feeling that I would ear this often?**

And with that she exit the area.

* * *

**Now Airknight Parshath will attack you directly…**

A blade surround with thunders slash the examiner reducing his life points to 0.

_(Examiner: 0 LP)_

_(Rika: 4000LP)_

**Well… It wasn't in two turns but at least I got my entire life points-**Rika said walking where her friends where…or…more like launching herself to Zack again.

**ZACK I MADE IT!!**

And then she collide on the floor she on top of him.

You just love to do that don't you…

**YEP…**

Zack sighed

**Oh well…at least we are going to Duel Academy but please if you are so kind…GET…OFF…ME…**

**HaHaHaHaHa…ok**

Minato finally spoke…

**I don't know why but I predicate that we are going to have 3 interesting years at the School…**

* * *

Well i got some points to get clear first of everything Im know I am not the only one who got down if someone has play the game of Yu-Gi-Oh in real life or gameboy and has discovered that card of Santity was just a big mistake...so Im gonna use the anime version card...

Treasure of Slashing Life i guess it is call is the card is the card Kaiba uses to draw 5 cards in the movie and in some episode...i say i guess because i don't remember the name in english so if this is not the name i beg pardon for the mistake i had seen the name in another fic i just assume it was this card...

and finally like any other guy with a OC story I introduce to you the card of the chapter:

Arkasha Knight/Light/Warrior-Effect/Level 10/ATK1700 DEF1500

this card cannot be normal summoned or set this card cannot be special summon except if there is a monster with 2500 Attack points or more on your side of the field.this card gains 800 attack points for each card on the graveyard with Arkasha on its name.once per turn by sending one card from your hand to the graveyard this card gains the effect of a card on the field until the End phase.

so that's it hope to see ya later my friends 


End file.
